


Messed up

by FreckledGinger



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledGinger/pseuds/FreckledGinger
Summary: Idk man
Kudos: 1





	Messed up

I rushed to put make up on. This better not make me late, if it does I'll have to wear even more make up tomorrow. I sighed fully covering the last bruise on my cheek and stared in the mirror. Wow, make up really does wonders.

I headed to school and thanked god for letting me get there just before the bell rang. I sighed, taking a seat. It's weird to admit it, but school is where I'm most safe, that is considering my dad can do more damage than my bullies here.

When lunch came around, I sprinted to the locker room. Since they always check the bathrooms first, I knew they wouldn't find me... At least not for a while. I pulled out an energy bar I had stuffed in my bag this morning, and I scarfed it down knowing I probably won't eat tonight.

I heard the locker room doors open and froze. I quickly stuffed my thing into my bag hoping it wasn't chase and his stupid gang of soon to be drop outs. I couldn't hear any voices, but I still had a hunch so I tried to avoid who ever was coming in and made a run for the door.

"There he is, get him!" I heard chase call out. Soon after, I heard then chasing me down.

I ran for dear life, turning each hallway in search of help. I guess my luck ran out because as I'm turning a corner I'm tackled by chase. Grunting, I try to heave him off me to no use. He shoved my face to the floor when I tried to look up.

"Ha!" Pant "fag thought he could get away from us" chase said, his buddies laughing along. 

I need to get away, so as he glances at his friends I spat on him and tried kicking him off.

Okay maybe that wasn't a good idea. In less than a second he had me on my feet pinned to a locker by my neck. He looked at me like a wild animal with his nostrils flared and panting heavy. Why not mess with him a little?

I gasped for air "this is kinda hot" gasp "we should make out" wink

Before I can even comprehend what's happening, chase reaches out with his other hand punching me square in the jaw causing me to whimper.

I looked towards chase only to be thrown on the ground. I tried to get up only to be attacked by kicks to the stomach and back. I gagged and whimpered lowly before curling into a ball. I had fresh bruises and cuts, so the hell if you think I can defend my self now. I felt a tear leak from my eye, and tucked in my head. I couldn't let them see how weak I was. 

"Had enough fag?"

"Awe is the fairy crying? Haha"

*BRRIINNGGG*

The bell rang causing them to stop. They placed a few more kicks and muttered some hateful comments before walking away. Me? I crawled to the lockers until the pain went down a bit, when I could bare the pain of getting up I went to the restroom. I couldn't help but hunch over in pain as I walked. I'm glad I didn't throw up like last time, maybe because I had little food in my stomach.

I couldn't go to the nurse. The last time I did my dad was called and that wasn't a fun "talk". So now I go to the restroom clean any blood, cover bruises, and hope no one notices.

I decided to stay in the restroom until the end of the day. I knew teachers would notice the way I walked in pain, so this is the best option. I sat in the biggest stall, drawing on my sketch book, and listening to music. Five minutes before the bell rang, I left. I definitely didn't want to run into chase or anyone else for that matter. Today is Friday so at least I can attempt to heal and rest, but that would prove to be quite hard.

Walking home was more painful than I thought it would be, i looked like a hunched back old man. Even though that was a pain, I knew I was in for a hell of a night. I'm pretty sure Friday, Saturday, and Sunday are my dad's favorite considering it's 3 days in a row he can beat me from dawn to dusk. I guess it's time to take shelter in my room.

...

My dad is currently in the living room getting drunk off his ass, and I'm contemplating whether or not to sneak down to the kitchen to scour for food. I take a chance, he's watching tv anyways.

I sneak down the steps ninja style and hurry into the kitchen. I used my phone light to guide myself, so I won't disturb dad. First I got a bottle of water from the cupboard, then I headed to the fridge. This was the hard part. I opened it slowly pressing my finger between the door and the inside to avoid making the suction noise. As soon as I opened it I placed a finger on the light switch turning it off. I thought I was doing damn good, maybe I'll actual-

The kitchen light flickered on

"What the f*ck are you doing boy? Huh?"he snarled 

I made a run for my room, going up the stairs, but not before my dad throws a beer bottle at my back. I collapse in pain from it hitting a fresh bruise, though that didn't stop me from scrambling up the steps in attempt to get away. I felt a tug at my leg and was pulled down the steps.

"Come on fag I'm gonna teach you a lesson for stealing my beer" 

I wanted to argue and defend myself, but I couldn't because I knew it was useless.

He tugged me down the last few steps and I ended up on my back. He smirked knowing I wouldn't move from the pain I was in. I laid as tears swelled my eyes. I knew what was coming. I looked away as he took his jeans off. He flipped me over and yanked my sweats and boxers down leaving my bare ass exposed. He squeezed my right ass cheek making me yelp in surprise.

"Just like your mama" he whispered

I put my hands over my ears. I hated the things he said... To talk about mom like that.

A second later I screamed in pain as he thrust in to me without warning. I had been through this before and it hurt a hell of a lot the first time. I even bled, but he didn't care he never will. He kept slamming his d*ck into me making me cry out in pain.

"You enjoy it don't you? You fag" hypocrite

"Tell me you like it faggot!"

When I didn't answer he pulled my hair roughly making me tilt my head up.

"Tell me you like it or I'll f*ck you with a knife and see how you like that, huh?" My eyes widened knowing he's no stranger to using knifes as punishment. I'm not sure about putting it in my ass but anywhere else was a yes for sure.

I whimpered then began screaming, "I love it ah- I-I- love it" I sobbed putting my head down.

He moaned as his thrust became more frantic causing me to shed more tears. I felt him cum in me and squirmed. He pulled out and kicked me so I was facing up at him.

"Looks like you did enjoy it faggot" he stepped on my crotch, still covered in sweats, but now there was a visible wet stain in the front where I came. I curled in a ball cupping my privates as he walked away. I jolt up realizing he might come back for more. I crawled to my room at the fastest pace my body would let me and locked the door.


End file.
